


Story Time

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinnertwin is entertaining the Stunticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Puppet!Prime rushed in attacking Puppet!Megatron, and the assembled Stunticons kind of gasped as one, leaning in eagerly to see what would happen.

"And then, just as it seemed Megatron would be overwhelmed, the platform finally gave way, due to brave Cliffjumper's actions!"

His audience 'oohed' in appreciation, and the puppeteer went on to show Prime being caught off guard and Megatron getting the upperhand.

Just as Puppet!Megatron was going to finish off the Puppet!Prime, an alert sounded, and Sinnertwin sighed, dropping the puppets.

"Gotta go, little cons!"

"But how's it end?!" Wildrider demanded, even as Motormaster picked up Dead End to get moving toward the exits.

"Guess we'll just have to keep Sin's armor safe so he can tell us the rest later," Motormaster said.


End file.
